ResidentEvil Game Box 20
by LordFrieza
Summary: Johnathan Freeman has found a new game on his porch and it has the power to bring some of the greatest heroes and monsters together. He is crossing Resident Evil with Evil Dead, but with the news that his lost love is dead, and anger at the man responabl


Resident/Evil Gamebox 2.0

(This fiction is a crossover between the Resident Evil Games, (mainly two and three), the Evil Dead Games, (Mainly Hail to the King, and Fist full of Boom Stick) and the movie Gamebox 1.0)

Intro

The game had long since met Charlie and been defeated once. It naturally had destroyed the crooked cop that Charlie had given it too and of course the death had looked like an overdose. Since that time the game had learned to adapt more to the player and even began to allow players to create a game instead of playing the three preset games it had. Naturally it had killed every single player it came across and adapted so much more that in a since the game felt invincible and waited for someone else like Charlie to play it. Someone who understood what Blue Mountain really meant and open the case with the Princess instead of searching for the Blue Mountain. In a way the game was nearly ready to give up hope of finding another worthy player when it came to new man and waited.

Chapter 1 New world of Crime spree and Umbrella

Johnathan looked the small package that had arrived and opened it. In a way he knew better than to just open a unmarked package, but something felt important as if opening the package would in fact change his life forever. He felt over the plain brown shipping paper and pulled the strings apart. Inside he saw a small circular device, a head peace, and some kind of camera for it. He looked for directions and finally found a note that read, "Put on head peace and press start." Figuring that if nothing else it would be good for a laugh he put on the head peace and press the start button. Suddenly he felt something almost like a shock inside of his skull and then a voice from no where began to speak. "Welcome to Game Box 2.0. I am the game, before we can begin please take note of the camera with the game. With this camera you can take pictures of friends, family, or people on the street to be in the game with you; however, for the main villian we ask that you take a picture of someone that you truly hate.. Also as an added feature the game can custom add characters, monsters, and villians from other games on these concoles and up, Playstation 2, Xbox, Game Cube. To add a game simply place the game in the console and hook the camera to the USB connection. This will allow the camera to wirelessly transmit the game data to the new Game File. However we ask that you do not add more than four games, and please keep them simularly linked by content."

Johnathan thought about this for a moment and then looked at his Game Cube collection. He grabbed Resident Evil 2 and 3 and then looked at the playstation 2 games. He saw Fistfull of Boomstick and hail to the king both Evil Dead games and always wanted to see Ash along side of Claire, Leon, and Jill. He smiled and placed the camera against the playstation and later against the game cube. After he had loaded the games into the Gamebox he then took the camera out and began taking pictures of people on the street for filler people. After a few minutes of doing this he went over to his buddy Westley's house and talked to them for a minute.

"So what's up bro?" Westley asked him.

"Not a whole lot. I got a new game in the mail today and it allows me to upload images and games into it so it can make a brand new game for me." Johnathan said.

"That sounds pretty badass, you got to let me try that game out later." Westley said as he smiled for the camera.

"Hey is Sherry here?" Johnathan asked.

"Bud you know that she isn't. Sherry left out almost three years ago and we haven't heard anything from her." Westley said as he looked toward her room. "Truth be told I don't think we will be seeing her again. Johnathan, Sherry got pretty screwed up after she met that walking drug lab, Billy. That guy really fucked her more than one way." Westley said as he looked toward his sister's old room.

"Don't remind me." Johnathan said as he looked at a picture of her and wished that she would have stayed with him instead of hooking up with Billy that one time. She had even came back to him and begged that he take her back. She pleaded and explained that Billy had taken advantage of her while she was drunk at that stupid party, but Johnathan had blew her off at the time. He remembered telling her that if she was sorry then she wouldn't have went to that party in the first place. He had never seen her so hurt before and now it ate at him realizing that she was ruining her life and more than likely dead because of him.

"Look man, what ever happens to her isn't your fault. Sherry has always been a wild one and her being as faithful to you as long as she was surprises the shit out of me." Westley said as he saw Johnathan took a picure of him and Sherry together.

"You know man, even though that game can put her face into it; it will still be just a game. I really didn't want to be the one to let you know this... I'm still dealing with it myself, but I got a call from state police today. They found Sherry's car along with Billy's and her body. It looked like they slammed into a tree in the back woods. I knew that it would fuck with you and I figured that you already felt as though she was dead." Westley said as he looked at the beer in his hand. It was in fact his seventh already and he knew that Johnathan would disappear into his games again for days trying to deal with this. He had seen it happen before when Sherry first disappeared.

Johnathan looked at the ground and realized that he would never see Sherry again. It pained him so badly that he wanted revenge on Billy, but that was impossible. Billy was dead, and there was no hope of ever getting to beat his dumb ass. That was until he saw a picture of Billy in Sherry's room. He walked over to it and took a picture noting to make him the main villian since he planned to beat the game and hopefully kill that son of a bitch at least in a game. He walked back to his house pissed, sad, and ready to swollow himself into a land of fiction. He grabbed the gamebox and placed the camera next to it. He then placed on the head piece and suddenly saw himself engulfed into a white room.

"Welcome back Johnathan, as stated you can choose from one of our three games Alien Planet, Zombie Land, or Crime Spree. Or you can create a new game by choosing one of the three games and combining it with the other games that you had loaded with the camera." The Game said.

"Game I want to combine Crime Spree with all four of the games I loaded. At least aspects of those games." Johnathan said..

"Very well, I need a secondary villian chosen from those games." the game stated.

"I would like to make my secondary villian to be William Berkin from Resident Evil 2." He said.

The game took a second and then a new pannel appeared before him.

"Your new game is ready. All of the heroes from the other games will be able to help you when you meet them; however, you need to remember that they have their own missions to accomplish as well." the game said as he touched the pannel. Suddenly he appeared in an alley in a downtown part of some city. A glowing heart appeared beside him.

"This is a health icon. It can completely restore any wound that you, or another character receive, but it will not heal the dead." The game said as a yellow shape appeared on top of a trashcan.

"All available weapons will appear in yellow. These weapons are either found in various places around the city of Crime Spree, or from characters that have been killed or that you have killed or forcefully taken the weapon from them. All weapons, health icons, and other important items can be stored by sticking you hand up in the air and saying store this. They can be called back by holding your hand up and saying the name of the item." The game said.

After hearing this Johnathan stored both the pistol and health icon. Then he walked forward and saw an arrow glowing on the ground.

"These glowing arrows will show you to important places; however, you need to remember that finding the end of the game is up to you and not mission oriented." The game said.

"Game what all can I interact with?" Johnathan asked.

"Everything in this game can be interacted with. Every person and every object can be interacted with." the game responded.

"Well that good to know." Johnathan said before he took off down the street. He rounded the corner and saw himself in the reflection of a tavern window. He looked like someone from 'Good Fella's or 'Scarface'. Grinning he walked toward a man getting into what looked like Ford LTD. He slugged the man in the gut and grabbed the keys from him. He then opened the door to the car and got inside.

"Damn it really felt like I slugged him." Johnathan said as he started the car. A second later the man got up and hit the window.

"You son of a bitch get out of my car!" the man shouted. Johnathan smiled and flipped the man off before he put it in drive and peeled out of there. He followed the arrows and suddenly he heard his own voice speaking from no where.

"Crime Spree, the city that has no guilt. Yeah this town has seen me put away and come back so many times, but like my favorite girl, I can't get enough of it. Since getting out yesterday I figured that I need to find a way back into the action. That meant getting a job and the only person who would do business with me would be Jimmy Lee." The voice said.

"Guess that I hear my own thoughts." Johnathan said to himself as he pulled into a parking lot of a small restraunt.

"Jimmy" Johnathan said not sure if the man in front of him was the man he was looking for or not.

"Johnathan you did us a favor doing that little stint in the joint, but people here get nervious around you. I've contacted the one person who might have some work for you, but he's in Racoon City. So you need to head there tonight. No later than in the morning. Once there go to Club called Ranger's End. You will say that Jimmy sent you to see mister Tao. Don't piss him off and do exactly what he tells you to do. Johnathan you need to know that Tao isn't the kind of guy to fuck with. He was litterly stabbed in the back by his last second in command and not only did he come back from that, he killed his second in command the dude's entire family to boot." Jimmy said.

Johnathan nodded and turned around. He headed out and bumped into a girl who turned around and looked at him.

"So tell me what do you think you're doing bumping into a goddess like me?" the girl asked.

"Walking to my car bitch." He said as he walked past her. Suddenly he felt her hand on his back and the other grabbing his leg.

"I usually have guys falling all over me, and instead you could care less. Look I need to get out of here and could use some company that doesn't just want to fuck. So could you please at least walk me to my car?" she asked.

He turned around and looked at her again. There he saw her, this girl that was partly hitting on him and a little stoned to boot was hot chick he had took a picture of later. For a moment he thought about taking her out of there, but then he wondered if it would mess with the mission at hand.

"Screw it." he said as he grabbed her arm.

"Alright so tell me where are you going?" he asked.

"Anywhere but this hell hole. I'm so sick and tired of this shit. I was thinking of visiting my family in Steinman." she said.

Johnathan knew the name and remembered that it was town on the Racoon City map from Resident Evil 3. He had remembered finding the map in the restraunt near the newspaper building. He thought about it for a minute.

"Well I'm heading toward Racoon City in the morning." He said. She smiled and looked at him.

"So what should we do tonight?" she purred.


End file.
